Mea culpa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot. Os criados começam a se questionar da razão do Grande Mestre tomar tantos banhos... Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon "implícito".


Mea Culpa

Água. Sabonetes. Essências. Sempre conviviam consigo. Não apenas por uma questão de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo... não. Tampouco por higiene, dado que um ou dois banhos por dia bastariam. Não... a questão era outra.

Castigo. Castigo pela água, castigo pela purificação. Castigo pela água, principalmente porque ela havia sido o elemento que fizera seu irmão encontrar o Reino Marinho. E que, indiretamente, teve a intenção de matá-lo...

Tentou esquecer-se e abstrair, esfregando a pele com ardor. Não queria pensar naquilo... não. Esquecer de tudo aquilo era melhor.

Os criados estranhavam. Estranhavam, pois todos os dias era aquele tremendo ritual de limpeza. Não conseguiam compreender como e porquê teria ele aquela obsessão.

- São as mulheres! - disse um dos criados, já pensando no principal pecado que fazia os homens fraquejarem... - Ele sente-se sujo ante o fato de lidar com elas, e obrigado a banhar-se para ao menos tentar lavar algo desta impureza.

- Mas como, mulheres? - exasperou-se um outro servo - O Grande Mestre é um sacerdote, é um homem santo! Por que iria ele cair em tais tentações?

O primeiro riu, desoladamente.

- Ora! Pois então não tem ele corpo de carne, e uma vida na Terra, e algo de terreno? Pois não o vê bebendo junto das lindas e jovens servas...? Pensa que elas apenas lhe dão de beber? Dão-lhe seus corpos e muito mais!

O segundo servo parou pra pensar, estarrecido... como?! O Mestre era um libertino? Mas sequer seu rosto ele permitia ser visto! E ademais, era um velho... ainda tinha ele esses apetites carnais?

E deveras, quando viu-o sair dos rituais de ablução, ainda fresco das recents águas porém paramentado por completo. reparou num laivo de pressa, de culpa fugidia, de vexamento por ter que se banhar daquele modo exagerado enfim.

- Será...? - perguntava a si próprio o criado que minutos antes ainda considerava o Mestre um santo.

E então ele, o Mestre, Saga e não Shion, jovem e não velho, tremendamente macerado sob o peso de seu remorso, recolhia-se a seu aposento... para expor aquela sua face dorida e tentar ao menos, por um átimo, respirar...!

Sim, sentia-se culpado... sim, sentia-se em remorso, mas principalmente por causa... de seu irmão...

Mulheres...? Não! Nisto o primeiro servo falhara. Era ele; apenas ele, e o lascivo incesto incesto que lhes tomava... era ele, e todo o mal que o obrigava a realizar...

Não; não era ele casto, nem benigno. Porém, nada daquilo era culpa das mulheres. Porém, nada disso era culpa das mulheres...! Não! A culpa não era delas nem das pobres servas que eram postas de lado logo após lhe colocarem o vinho à mesa, vinho esse que ele sequer bebericava na frente delas, sendo que não podia expor a ninguém seu belo rosto! E para tanto, levava todo aquele fresco vinho para seu privado recinto!

E por quê...! Sim, por causa de Kanon! Aquele ser que lhe obrigava a ser dois, a ser Mau e Bom numa dicotomia impossível... e também o obrigava a permanecer naquele impuro, ilícito incesto...

Para quê aquilo? Para quê aquilo de fazê-lo sofrer sob o acre peso do Mal e sob o terrível destino de ter de cobrir-se sempre, a vista de todos, menos...dele?

Será que era uma vingança do Destino, pois Kanon por anos fora apenas a sua sombra, sem mostrar-se, e agora era a vez dele de ocultar-se, Saga...? Se não era destino e castigo, que era?

E começava quase a sentir-se imundo novamente, apesar do banho recém-tomado, quando ouviu um familiar ruído na sua porta secreta do recinto privado...

Era ele.

Logo o viu passando pela entrada que apenas eles conheciam.

- Olá, Saga...

- Olá, Kanon.

- Sentiu a minha falta...?

- Como, se a última vez que nos vimos foi ontem?

- Ora! Eu sinto a sua falta em apenas algumas horas...

E era nessa altura da conversa deles que seu atrevido gêmeo usualmente lhe beijava o pescoço e lhe cobria de carícias, até fazê-lo enfim ceder sob seus apuros sensuais...

Não que Kanon o forçasse; não, não era assim. Também não era questão de ser aliciado; afinal, ele, Saga, já não era mais nenhuma criança, do alto dos seus vinte e oito anos... mas ainda sentia-se com uma ponta de remorso, de amagor, após amar-se tão francamente com Kanon...

Mas era tão genuíno aquele amor! Como gostava dele, daquele seu gêmeo que ficara separado de si por seis anos, o qual ele julgava morto... era tão bom ficar com ele... e foi sob uma palpitação extrema do coração, um sentimento sobrenatural quase, que deitou-se com ele àquela noite, deliciado, os gemidos doces de Kanon lhe tomando os ouvidos e tornando aquele momento mais memorável ainda...

E depois... depois ele deitava langorosamente sobre seu peito branco, nu, meio adormecido... e era tão bom, pois passavam a noite juntos, dormindo ou conversando, ou apenas desfrutando daquela companhia tão preciosa... sim; meros amantes apenas se deitavam um com o outro, obtinham um gozo vulgar, comum, também obtível com uma simples masturbação... e separavam-se logo depois, cansados um do corpo do outro, querendo ver o outro longe até...

Mas eles não. Eles eram mais do que amantes. Eles eram gêmeos...

E no dia seguinte, o remorso, o terrível remorso, tomava a Saga novamente. Menos por ter-se entregado a ator lúbricos com Kanon, e mais por proteger aquele a quem deveria rechaçar por mau comportamento e traição a Atena. Todavia, já fizera aquilo uma vez... e tudo que obtivera foi loucura, horror, apreensão... como julgar a Kanon, se ele próprio não conseguia controlar seu lado maléfico?

Quando Kanon ia embora, após longos e insistentes beijos e relutantes em separar-se, Saga sentia-se vazio. Vazio de Kanon, e vazio de perspectiva. Como... como sentir-se bem em face de proteger aquele malfeitor, mesmo que o amasse tanto...?

E ao assim ver-se, ia novamente aos banhos... às eternas abluções. E os criados iam continuar dizendo, equivocadamente, que "eram as mulheres"...!

Deixasse dizer. Ele, Saga, atormentava-se, dizia, de si para si, como os antigos penitentes da Santa Madre Igreja: "Mea culpa! Mea maxima culpa!"

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_"Volta" produtiva essa hein! Duas oneshots, dois capítulos de Almas Gêmeas... e estou escrevendo mais uma oneshot que em breve sai! :D _

_Abraços a todos e todas (mudar um pouco a saudação final, rssss)!_


End file.
